Uh oh, how awkward
by Shawtytastic
Summary: /AWKWARD LAUGH/ forgive me for using terrible skeleton logic /jumps out the window/


it's been a few weeks since macecat had moved to snowdin. she moved into one of the houses up near where icewolf worked, but she spent a lot of her time guarding and hanging out with sans and papyrus. she had become close to the dogi and undyne, and even got to meet alphys at some point. macecat was a huge tech nerd, and when she had even the littlest of free time, she would sit in her room and try to invent things. things like miniature computers, new cellphones, and other helpful tech. although she wasn't the _best_ at inventing, she did try her best.

macecat bought her own casual clothes, including a fluffy turtleneck which said, "purrfect" on it, along with tight jeans. her mace adjusted to her mood, for example, if she was stressed, the spikes would grow larger. when content, her mace would remain flat with small bumps where the spikes came out. she had no interest in shoes. (that's what paw pads are for, aren't they?) she'd often keep herself warm with fluffy gloves and sometimes ear-warmers.

it was a normal morning, cold as always. macecat stepped out of the house, taking a deep breath. she loved the aroma of the snow, (it had an odd metallic smell) for some reason. she walked past ice wolf's post, waving at him. he gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin, before catching another large block of ice in his hands. continuing down to where the houses ended, she exhaled, watching her breath turn to steam.

she arrived in front of grillby's, a smile on her face. oh, how she loved this place, the smell of grease and the soft chatter in the background. it was such a welcoming place. she stepped inside, and took a wiff of the air, letting out a pleased sigh. she examined the room, to see the dogs, grillby, but no sans. he must be working today. she waved at the dogs, and they waved back before going back to poker. she sat in the same seat she always does, and leans on the bar. "mornin' grillby, how's business today?" he gave her a thumbs up. he doesn't talk, but at least he communicates through gestures. "uh, may i have something that'll wake me up?" grillby nodded, before leaving through the fire door.

macecat was still recovering from waking up, so she let her mind run amuck. from undyne and her eyepatch, to why papyrus and sans were so different, to… oh. oh no. thoughts about intimate situations between her and sans. things were flashing in and out. she felt that familiar warmness in her belly. her loins throbbed.. suddenly, her mind returned to the real world. she felt her face burning. her inner thighs were still throbbing, but she shook it off. what happened to her?

she looked around her to see her food sitting on the bar. "th- thanks grillby, hahah." grillby gave her another thumbs up.

after finishing her food, she got up, and left the bar, waving goodbye to the dogs. she thought about what just happened. ' _oh god. if sans ever found out, i don't know what i'd do._ "

she bit her lip, making her way back to her home. she needed to get her earmuffs. macecat made her way towards the houses again, spotting her cozy little cottage up the back near the river. it looked exactly like all the other houses, small, brown, with snow on the roof.

she popped into her house and closed the door behind her. macecat turned around, to see her messy living room. she rubbed her chin, looking for her cellphone and her earmuffs. kicking junk out of the way, she found her phone and slipped it into her jeans pocket. stepping into her room, she looked around her. her messy bed and the cupboard at the foot of the bed. macecat looked inside the drawer, and found her light blue, fluffy earmuffs. she let out a sigh, slipping them over her head.

as she made her way to sans' sentry station, she hummed a tune to herself. fixing her earmuffs back into place, the cat-monster probably couldn't be seen in the snow because of her snowy-white color. her clothes weren't exactly white, but they were pastel colored anyways. she saw the sentry station in front of her, and as usual, a sleeping sans. she smiled to herself when she saw him. but… something was off. was he talking to himself? she approached him further, until she was standing directly next to the wooden structure.

…

was… was sans moaning in his sleep? sans was grunting and groaning in his sleep. until, he said something which made her freeze in her tracks. "macecat…" sans bit his lip in his sleep. ' _oh my god. oh no. what did he just say..?_ ' he said it again, but louder. "un.. nn… macecat… i'm.." his words were all jumbled, but he continued to moan and grunt. "macecat, i'm… gonna…" then, he suddenly shot awake. he looked around him, only to meet her horrified stare. "m-macecat? when did you get here?" he stuttered, wiping a string of drool from his chin. she didn't answer, but rather, turned and ran as fast as she could. "wait- macecat! don't go, i-" but she was already gone. disappeared into the fog. sans was left there to his lonesome, to go over what just happened.

"what is going on?" macecat thought to herself as she sat on her bed. she didn't want to face sans again after what just happened. did… did sans really feel that way about her? she couldn't believe it. she'd filed her nails down with her teeth from being so nervous. her mind was racing at a million miles an hour. she didn't have anybody to talk to about this. her only friends in snowdin where the dogi, who were probably too naive to understand, sans, who she _definitely could not talk about this with,_ and papyrus, who probably didn't even know about this stuff. what was she gonna do? maybe she'd just confront him eventually, after a few days. maybe he would've forgotten about it by then. she grabbed her cellphone. no messages. hm. no missed calls, either.

a few hours later, after napping the stress away, she awoke to find herself starving. ' _damnit. i need food._ ' she thought, gripping her stomach. "i'll just… i'll.." there was nowhere she could go. sans might be talking to grillby about things on his mind again. he might be at home with papyrus. she bit her lip, picking up her cellphone again. she dialed papyrus' number. "HELLO?" she breathed a sigh of relief. "heya pap, what's up? is sans there?" she heard shuffling on the other end. "YES! THIS IS PAPYRUS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK TO SANS? HE IS SITTING NEXT TO ME!" macecat bit her lip. "n-no, i'm fine. thanks papyrus, i just needed to know." she heard papyrus laugh. "NYEH HEH! OKAY! GOODBYE!" he hung up abruptly like he always does. macecat fumbled with her ears nervously. she could make a quick trip to grillby's… she put her phone in her pocket and left the house.

when she arrived in front of grillby's, she sighed, stepping inside. no sans. that's… good. for now. she didn't have the courage to talk to him yet. she sat at the bench, tapping the tabletop with her fingers. "grillby, i'll have a small fries. to go, please." he nodded, walking to the fire door. she fumbled with her turtleneck, exhaling sharply. then, suddenly, from beside her, a voice. "somethin' on your mind?" she almost fell off of her chair. "s-sans? what are you doing here? don't scare me like that!" she didn't make eye contact with him. well, she couldn't. "look, macecat, i-" she cut him off. "it's fine, sans." beads of sweat were trailing down his face. "listen, i -" he paused for a second, before leaning in near her ear, a shit-eating grin on his face. "why don't you sleep at my place tonight?" he growled. she looked into his eyes for a split second, before blinking. he was gone. ' _that sneaky…_ ' she thought to herself. she was as blue as… well, a macecat, when flustered.

later that afternoon, she thought about what sans said. "this is going somewhere. i know it." she said to herself, putting on her casual clothes. her phone buzzed in her pocket. "see you soon." a message from sans. ' _i'm going to draw blood from my lip in a moment.._ ' she said, rubbing her lip. she's been biting it too much. as she left her house, she couldn't help but to fantasize about what was going to happen. that burning feeling in her loins again.

when she reached sans' and papyrus' house, she awkwardly stepped inside. papyrus was in the kitchen as usual. "AH! MACECAT! HELLO!" macecat waved at papyrus. "i'll talk to you later, i have to talk to sans." papyrus tipped his chef hat. "ALRIGHT! BUT DON'T BE LONG! THIS SPAGHETTI IS NEARLY READY!" macecat nodded, slowly walking up the stairs and towards sans' room. when she got to the door, she slowly turned the knob. it was dark. oh, so very dark. she looked around her, trying to find those white pupils. nothing. "...sans…?" she said, trying not to trip over anything. that's when she saw it, that glowing blue eye. it shone upon his face, and lit up his wide grin and lowered brows. "c'mere, pal."

…

sans' low tone sent shivers down her spine. as she approached him, she was careful not to trip over the treadmill. macecat gulped. she wasn't prepared for this, but that burning feeling in her gut told her otherwise. moments later, she met face-to-face with sans. his smirk widened, and he push himself onto the bed, and oddly, it was made. although it was small, it could fit both of them. "..so, uh.." she whispered, "how does this work?" with a sway of his hand, he answered her. a bright flash of light filled the room for a moment, and it was there, just waiting to be touched. a glowing, blue cock had materialized in front of her, and just looking at it made her hot and sweaty. with one of his hands, he stroked the tip, staring her dead in the eyes as he did so. macecat couldn't help herself when she shoved him down onto the bed, and it was out of instinct. she heard sans grunt out of surprise, but he continued to grin at her. she was breathing hard, fumbling to undo her jeans. bony hands moved up her waist, pulling her sweater off. although she didn't have breasts, she still had both a thin and an hourglass build in one. as she slid her jeans off, she gripped sans' width. he shuddered, exhaling sharply. she threw her jeans onto the floor and shuffled closer to him, until she was directly over his throbbing length, for both he and she were aching for what came next. macecat looked sans dead in the eye, and said,

"how did you want to do this…?" sans chuckled, his eyes scanning her face. "you do what feels natural." she thought to herself, ' _this doesn't feel very natural._ ' but she continued, and lined herself up with his tip. he bit his lip, (skeleton logic, you know?) trying to resist tugging her down by the hips. first, she let sans massage her folds for a moment, before she lowered herself onto him, grunts and gasps escaping her lips as she took sans' whole length, about 8 or 9 inches, maybe. finally, she took almost all of it in. she tightened herself around him, and a moan escaped his lips. beads of sweat streamed down his face. he was trying not to give in to her. and then he thought to himself, "ah, heck." he gripped her hips. for a skeleton, he was surprisingly strong. if it weren't for magic, they'd just be a pile of bones. he pulled her down all the way, and she moaned softly, biting her lip again. oh, this was not love, this was lust. sans thrust his hips into her, his bony hips hitting her ass. wet slapping echoed throughout sans' room, along with muffled moans and groans. they didn't want papyrus to hear them, did they…? sans continued to thrust into her. macecat couldn't hold back some of her louder moans, but she tried to keep in the pleasure at best she could. sans was getting tired, but he needed to feel her release. now. both macecat's and sans' bumped into each other in sync. sans kept grunting, gripping onto her hips tightly. it hurt, but she didn't care. can't have pleasure without pain, eh? macecat's juices leaked down her legs and onto sans' shorts, but he didn't mind. he began to moan her name under his breath. he must be close. macecat was too. her climax was creeping closer and closer with each thrust, and so was sans'. she leant down, her breath hot and her body sweaty, and growled under her breath, "we need to do this more often." sans was reaching his point of pure ecstasy, and he could feel the pressure building up. thank god for magic. macecat was so close. just a little more… "i- i'm gonna.."

she climaxed right then and there, almost screaming into the musky air around them. as she orgasmed, she gripped sans' ribcage like bike handles. she tightened around him, her insides spasming with pleasure. "macey, i.. i-" sans reached his orgasm at that moment, and he threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning into the air. he filled her up with warm liquid. his cock twitched and throbbed. it was artificial, but oh, man did it feel good. after recovering from their high, both macecat's and sans' heads buzzing with satisfaction, macecat panted hard. sans wiped sweat away from his forehead, but his shit-eating grin stayed.

macecat's breath steadied, and she lay on sans. his cock disappeared into thin air. "i.. can't believe i just did that." sans hooted, his breath still unsteady. "shut up. i couldn't resist your invitation…" sans chuckled.

"we _do_ need to do this more often."


End file.
